In a system which provides secure information processing service to a user, a plurality of certification processing (described as certification appropriately as follows) are performed sequentially. And when all certification succeeds, the information processing service is provided to a user. Such a system carries out a first certification, and carries out a second certification when the first certification succeeds and executes information processing service when the second certification succeeds, for example. On the other hand, there is an electronic approval system which carries out a workflow that transmits a document for the circulation to a person targeted for circulation sequentially. In this system, this workflow is completed when the approval results of all people of object are acquired by the processing.